MBF Outtakes
by Cullen-Whitlock
Summary: These are the outtakes from My Best Friend. Outtakes will be from different points in story and not posted in any particular order. I own nothing other than plot, all char. borrowed. SLASH will/may occur. Read at own risk. Rated M for a reason.
1. Rose & Em

**This is an outtake that was a suggestion by Leona Bowman, this is for you.**

**This is after Rose and Emmett's wedding when they are in the limo heading to the airport for their honeymoon.**

**Third person POV**

"Come on Emmett, tell me where we are going," Rose begs.

"No, you will see, I want it to be a surprise," Emmett says as they climb into the limo.

"Humph," she grunts agitated.

"Now baby, don't be like that. Ok, if you really want to know I'll tell you," he concedes after she has been trying since the ceremony to know where they were going.

"No, well, is it going to be a nice place," she asks not sure if she wants to spoil his surprise.

"Yes and Carlisle and Esme helped me plan it, I want to treat you to a special trip before school starts. We may not be able to do much after we come back and I wanted to give you this," he tells her as he pulls her into his lap.

"Ok, I'll wait," she lets the subject drop as she kisses him.

They make out on the way to Sea-Tac airport and at one point they almost got undressed, but she stopped him. She smiles as he tugs at her shirt, but doesn't let him take it off. She kneels in front of him and pops the button on his jeans and he lifts up to help her slide them down.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Positive," she replies as she slowly strokes his hard cock.

She drops her head and sucks on the head getting a low moan from him in response. She licks and nips his cock as he slides his hand behind her neck. He knows not to mess with her hair after she yelled at him in the past for it.

"Yeah, babe, just…like…that," he moans out as she deep throats him as far as she can.

She takes her time working him over on the way to the airport, getting him to the edge of cumming then backing off. She torments him until he can't take it anymore.

"Damn babe, just suck me off and let me cum," he whines.

She smiles around his dick in her mouth then sucks long and hard on him and he is ready to blow within minutes.

"Cumming," he warns.

She swallows everything he gives and makes sure to get him clean before pulling off. She looks at him and he is smiling lying back relaxed.

"Happy?" she asks smugly.

"Damn straight," he says pulling her into a kiss.

They get his clothing righted and sit back making out a little longer.

R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E

They arrive at the airport and when they check in she starts squealing.

"Are you serious? The Bahamas? I love you so much," she squeals jumping into his arms.

"Yeah, a little birdy said you always wanted to go."

"Thank you, but how can we afford this?"

"The boys afford to pay and let me pay them back after college graduation, but Carlisle and Esme are giving us this trip as a wedding gift."

"I swear they are all the best people I know," she says a little teary eyed.

"They want us happy," is all he can say with a slight lump in his throat.

They get on the plane and doze off.

R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E R&E

They are in the little bungalow that they will be in for the entire trip. They get everything in from the car and are ready to crash for the night.

"I'll be right out, you get in bed," Rose tells him.

He strips down and gets in bed as she takes her time in the bathroom preparing for the night.

She is a little anxious about how to proceed, but knows this is something she really wants to try. She comes out of the bedroom in a see-through white teddy with a white lace thong.

"Damn," he whispers at seeing her.

"No talking. Get over here and kneel," she orders.

"What?" he asks.

"I said no talking and kneel," she orders again with a harder tone.

"Excuse me?" he says standing in front of her.

"You are mine, now kneel."

"What is this all about?" he asks a little irritated.

"Um…" she hesitates.

He takes her in his arms and holds her as he asks, "Rosie, what's going on?"

"I have been working with Peter and Charlotte," she starts, but he cuts in.

"What? Explain," he growls.

"They were teaching me how to be a Domme," she says looking down.

"Oh, fuck no!"

"Emmie, just listen, ok?" she ask fearing this night is going to go badly.

"I'm listening," he says as he sits on the bed pulling her to stand in front of him.

"You have always listened to me on everything we have done, so I thought you might like to try it during sex," she says with no confidence in her voice.

He looks at her from her face to her feet and back again.

"You want to order me around during sex? We have always had it mutually, haven't we?" he asks unsure.

"Yeah, we don't have to do anything different."

"Hey," he says making her look at him, "I have always thought that you being a little bossy is hot. If, I say if, I try this and don't like it you'll be ok with that right?"

"Yes, I don't want to do something you don't like," she tells him as she runs her fingers in his hair.

"Ok, now what did they teach you?"

"Several things, but they said that it was up to us on what and how we do things."

He nods and waits for her to finish.

"There are things like pain and punishment that is painful or it can just be about sex and role playing."

"Alright, let's not do the pain tonight, ok?"

She nods and steps back away from him.

"Kneel, eyes down" she orders and he smiles as he does.

"Take off my thong."

He lifts his hands and starts to pull it down her legs. He helps her step out of it and tosses it aside.

"Lick me."

He tries to fight the smile on his lips as he pulls her closer. She lifts her right leg to his shoulder to open herself up to him. He holds her steady as he licks and sucks her clit. Both her hands are in his hair holding him to her twat. He laps, licks and sucks her lips and clit driving her out of her mind.

"Tongue me deep."

He slides his tongue in as far as possible making her moan. He hums against her clit nipping it with his teeth. He brings her to orgasm that rocks through her body making her shake all over.

She pulls his hair to get him to stop unable to speak. He gives a final hard lick that makes her body jerk as he sets back on his hunches. She lowers her leg steadying herself as she calms down.

"Stand up."

He stands and towers over her, but doesn't look into her eyes. He is rock hard and dripping pre-cum as he stands before her.

"Stay." She leaves the room and comes back with a straight back dining chair. "Sit."

He settles on the chair getting comfortable. She straddles his legs and slowly lowers onto his cock that is standing straight up. He moans as she sits completely on his cock.

"Do not cum," she orders as she grips the chair back and puts her feet on the leg rails.

She starts riding him and he puts his hands on her hips assisting her in dropping down as hard as possible on him.

"Fuck!" she yells enjoying the feeling of his cock buried deep inside her.

All he can do is moan and bite his cheek to keep quiet. The feeling of her hot walls repeatedly swallowing his cock is almost too much. After riding him for a few minutes she slows down and stops to just grind on his cock as it rubs her cervix.

The pressure on the head of his cock as it rubs her cervix is about to push him overboard. He lifts her up to stop her, but doesn't say a word. She looks at him and sees he is fighting within himself. She lifts off him completely and lets him calm down.

She opens the box that Peter and Charlotte gave her and pulls out a toy and handcuffs. She turns to him and his breathing has calmed some.

"Get on the bed in the middle," she orders and he smiles with his eyes closed.

He slowly stands and cups his balls pulling a little to stop his orgasm from growing anymore. He gets on the bed as asked wearing only a smile. She straddles his chest and pulls his hands to the headboard and cuffs him to it.

His eyes snap open as he looks over his head to what she is doing then to her.

"This ok?" she asks.

He nods with a smile; he has fantasies of being cuffed and rode. She grabs the lube from next to them and he watches as she picks up a sex toy.

"What is that?" he asks wide eyed.

"Prostate wand, can I try it? You will most like enjoy it, many people do," she asks.

"Uh…"

"Just once is all I ask, if you don't like it then we won't use it ever again."

He looks into her eyes and sees love and reassurance to her words. He nods as she moves between his legs bending them at the knee pushing them wide. He closes his eyes and feels her hands run over his legs and groin trying to relax him and it is working.

She puts lube on her fingers and slowly rubs against his hole and he tenses slightly. He relaxes and she pushes a finger inside him slowly. He whimpers a little at the pain, but as she keeps her movements slow and soft his pain eases. She slowly adds a second finger and he jerks.

"Relax babe," she tells him as she strokes his cock and fingers him.

He settles down and when she feels he has been fingered enough she lubes the wand and slowly pushes into him.

"Damn," he lifts his hips at the intrusion.

She slowly pushes it in and when it rubs his prostate he yells out, "FUCK!"

She rubs it against his prostate and the sensation drives him wild. He starts moving his hips fucking himself on the wand as she holds it still.

"I'm gonna cum," he warns and she stops his movements and eases the wand out.

"Old off as long as possible," she orders.

Unbeknownst to him she was fingering her ass preparing it to ride him while he fucked the wand. She straddles him and wraps her hand behind her to hold his dick in place. As she lowers on his dick with her ass he immediately looks up at her.

"Rose," he huffs as she gets him fully seated inside her.

"I want this," is all she says.

They have never done this before though he had thought about it. She slowly rocks on his cock using his chest and pecks for support and leverage. After a few minutes of adjusting to him inside her she starts riding him. He meets every one of her thrusts and soon they are fucking wildly. He pulls on the handcuffs and groans when then hold him in place.

"Yeah, fuck me," she orders.

He thrusts as hard as possible in the position he is in and is ready to cum in no time.

"Gotta cum," he moans.

"No!"

He fights as hard as possible against the feeling and just as her orgasm hits her she yells out.

"CUM!"

His body obeys and cum shoots out of him hard. His high lasts longer than ever before and as he fills her with hot cum she has a second orgasm herself.

They slow down and she drops on top of him. Their breathing finally evens out and as his dick softens it slides out of her. Warm cum flows from within her running over her crotch onto his soft dick causing him to moan softly.

She lifts up and releases the handcuffs and he puts his hands on her face pulling her into a kiss.

"That shit was awesome," he says between kisses to her lips.

"I have a few more tricks up my sleeve for next time," she offers.

"I can't wait," he smiles then kisses her again.

**Theirs is a d/s that I feel is just like the boys, more fluff then real domination.**


	2. Parents & Marriage

**This is from when the boys told their parents they wanted to get married.**

**Third Person POV**

Carlisle, Esme and Sue sit looking at each other as the boys head upstairs. No one says anything for a few minutes. As they look at each other no one seems to know what to say.

"Wow, I was not expecting that," Sue finally breaks the silence.

"I know," Esme agrees with a smile.

"I don't think it is a good idea for them to get married this soon," Carlisle states with a stern look.

"Why? They have been best friends for so long and we all seen this coming even if it seems soon," Esme comments.

"They need to wait, they have only been in a relationship for a few days," Carlisle starts.

"We all commented over the years about how close they have grown," Sue adds.

"I think that if we don't let them get married it might make them resent us for holding them back," Esme says.

Carlisle sits and thinks for a few minutes as Esme and Sue wait without saying a word.

"Alright, if we agree to this we will need to make sure that nothing changes regarding their education," he concedes.

"And we need to see what changes they anticipate after they marry," Sue adds.

"I agree," Esme confirms.

"Alright, we agree to this then we will have to be accepting of them having sex even if we are home. Are we ready for that?" Carlisle asks looking between the two.

"Oh…well we can always make arrangements and let them have time alone so we don't have to hear it," Sue says with a light blushing to her cheeks.

"That will be hard to have to listen to, but we can let them know we will let them have time for that as they want it," Esme smirks.

"Ok, let's get them down here to see what they say if we agree to this," Carlisle offers.

"I just don't want to have them upset or made if we make them wait," Esme comments looking at Carlisle.

"Me too," Sue says to him.

"OK, so if we approve of the answers to a few questions then we allow them to get married?" he asks.

"Yes, I think the boys have always be honest and trusting, so I don't think they will go back on their word," Esme smiles looking at them.

Sue and Carlisle smile as Esme heads to the bottom of the stairs and yells for the boys to come back down.


	3. Parents & Moving Out

**Third person POV**

"Esme, you can't be serious," Carlisle seethes through clenched teeth.

"Car-," she starts, but he cuts her off.

"No! No! No! They can get married, but they are not moving out into a house of their own," he scowls.

"Do not start," she growls back, "you know they need this. They have had to lose their parents and they have tried to have other relationships, but that wasn't where they were to be. We talked about this in the past; they would end up together no matter what."

"I am not allowing Edward to move out of this house," he argues back.

"Too late, he moved out of our home and lives here now. They are going to move into their own home, they need to work together on their relationship no different than we did. We may have been older than they are, but they have been through tougher things than we have. I will give them my support even if you don't."

"Will you talk so sense into her please," Carlisle asks as he pulls Sue into the huddle.

"What do you mean?" Sue asks looking between them.

"She is going to agree to let them move out into their own home. They are not old enough for that kind of responsibility," he barks out.

"I think she is right, they need to learn to be together without us in the way," Sue comments.

"You have got to be kidding me, are you two on drugs or something?" he grouches.

"No, we know what they need," Esme suggests.

"They need to be kids!"

"They haven't been kids in a long time. We all talked over the years how they were growing up and how they were connecting with each other, we all knew this was coming," Sue stated.

"But," he tried.

"Carlisle Steven Cullen, you will let them have this; if we don't let them try you know it will blow up in our faces. You remember when we moved here?"

"Yes, it was hard for us, but we worked through it," he concedes.

"Exactly, if we hadn't worked through it where would we be?"

"Probably still struggling," he says.

"Right, now it is their time, they have been through so much over the years and we knew this relationship, if they accepted it, wasn't going to be easy for them. We have to support them and stand by their decisions. We may not like the decisions, but we raised them and know that they will not let things slide. They are going to follow through with plans of school and growing from there, so we need to help them as best as we can."

"I agree with Esme, if we fight this we could lose them. I would rather help as best as we can and have them in our lives than not."

"Fine, so what do we do now?" he asks.

"We help them with anything they need and not lecture them too much," Esme suggests.

"How are we going to get them a house?" Sue asks.

"Oh, well, I guess we might need to fill you in on a few things," Esme says then smiles.

Sue furrows her brows looking between the two of them.

"Sue, Edward has nearly nine million he can access. He will get around a million or more when he turns twenty-one and well over 400 million when he turns twenty-five. I know what Jasper has, he has me moving his account to our brokerage firm to make better investments," Carlisle tells her.

"Wow," Sue looks at them shocked, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, now you know and I am sure Edward will want to buy a place and not rent, he has been handling his money for the last few years and making his own wise choices on investing," Esme comments.

"Ok, so Jasper knows?" Sue asks.

"Yes, they talked with me about it last night," Carlisle adds.

"Now, we let them do this with no argument," Esme says looking at Carlisle with a raised brow.

"Fine, just know that I am not overly happy about this, but will let them do it. I just want to make sure that whatever they need that we will help," he finally concedes.

"I have the same feelings," Sue smiles.

"Alright, you get to tell them," Esme orders Carlisle and he swallows hard.

They all turn to look at the boys sitting holding each other waiting on a decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all,

I'm so sorry that this is not a chapter or an outtake, but I do have some news to share. There is a group/forum on this site that is targeting not just twilight authors, but any other fandoms in relation to M rated stories. Hundreds of stories have been reported over the last couple of weeks and without even checking, this site is pulling the stories down and banning the authors. With this in mind, I am moving my stories and outtakes. Unsure of how my stories fall I feel the need to move them to a site that my stories fell in line with this site's Terms of Service of guidelines. If you go to my profile, you will see a link to the Writer's Coffee Shop and that is where the stories will be, un-edited and fully NC-17 rated.

I really don't want you to miss out on them, so please feel free to check them out over there. My stories will be up there as I have started posting the start of My Best Friend. I will not be updating this account or putting up new stories and like so many other authors, will be starting a fresh on TWCS. I will be editing the story (for errors) as I post the chapters. Please allow me time to get everything corrected and posted. I am still writing on this story and still have no idea when or where it will end.

I would love it if you would join me and the others, especially the authors who have lost months of hard work because of this site and a bunch of bullies, and continue to enjoy the twilight fandom.

It's been a real trip on this site, but the day has come to move on.

Thank-you so much for following and reading my stories and I hope to see you soon.

To _TrueEnglishRose_, I have borrowed your wording (edited it for me) and want you to know that I did so. I haven't been able to get down what I needed to say and what you posted is how I feel. So, I hope you are ok with me borrowing your words to let everyone know about me moving to TWCS also. Thank you.

Cullen-Whitlock


End file.
